There exists a constant need for soldiers to enter fortified or non-fortified structures/objectives through unconventional means often referred to as breaching. With current urban type conflicts, collateral damage is a concern when insurgents reside among non-insurgents, whether in the same structure or in near-by structures. There is great need for operations which will limit collateral damage. Current theatre environments limit the ability to utilize conventional weapons to suppress an objective in a target (such as by firing for affect and demolishing such fortified or non-fortified structure), but require instead a non-conventional means of suppression through breaching, sweeping, and clearing such structures. Therefore, soldiers are often called upon to clear buildings or to produce an ingress route into a building, all while unbeknownst to the objective. This approach can allow the soldier to suprise the objective and limit confrontation, or perhaps to be able to capture the objective.
This invention provides a very versatile new explosive breaching system which can aid the warfighter in such operations. This system can be used (but is not limited) to produce an ingress route in fortified or non-fortified structures large enough for a soldier to gain access to an objective—an effective breaching charge. This system could also be used in structural demolition, conventional and non-conventional breaching, along with materiel demolition. The system could also be used in the field to dispose of excess ammunition or other war fighter materiel not wished to be abandoned for possible use by an adversary. The system is herein also referred to as the Modular Breaching and Demolition System (“MBDS”).